Une plage pas si privée (OS)
by Aesalys
Summary: Suite des OS de fin d'année. la tranquillité est finie...


Note d'Aë: OS faisant suite aux différents 'OS de saison' avec l'Hermione noire ^^

C'est aussi ma participation au concours du HGxSS community de juillet... sauf que je suis hors-concours, puisque je suis jury ^^

Bonne lecture!

.

.

Une plage pas si privée

.

« Ne me regarde pas avec cette tête !

-Tu as dis vouloir bronzer.

-Oui. Enfin, non, j'ai parlé de 'prendre le soleil pour améliorer mon teint'. Chuis un peu grise en ce moment… Non ? Il manque du chocolat dans mon chocolat, je ressemble à un Nesquik bas de gamme.

-Un quoi ?

-C'est une marque de chocolat en poudre… Tu vois, quand le mélange n'est pas bien équilibré, je suis violet-gris moche plutôt que chocolat…

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

-Mon teint est _atroce_. » Elle soupire.

« En aucun cas. » Il cale un baiser sur son épaule nue. « C'est quoi, tout ça ?

-Mes maillots de bain. » La pile est impressionnante. « Je veux aller à la plage. » Elle triture un tissu en lamé que Severus trouve bien trop petit pour pouvoir être un vêtement adulte, même un maillot de bain. « Je pense aller avec Ginny… Chais pas où… Ptet dans une piscine Moldue, y en a une bien près de chez mes parents… »

Severus a l'image des deux beautés que sont les jeunes Gryffondors –la pâle rousse aux yeux verts et son incendiaire Hermione toute de chocolat à croquer- en maillots de bain minimalistes et assaillies par une foule de jeunes Moldus musclés.

« Lucius a une plage privée au bas de sa villa de Brighton. »

.

oOo

.

Le temps est exceptionnel.

Lucius a entraîné Ginny dans les étages de la villa, et Severus n'a aucun doute sur leurs occupations actuelles.

Hermione est étendue sur un transat et prend le soleil.

Elle a défait les nœuds de son haut de bikini et reste de dos, les cheveux ramassés en haut du crâne –pas de tissage ni de tresse ces temps-ci.

Le cauchemar de Severus approche.

Trois types –jeunes, musclés et probablement Moldus, vu l'environnement- approchent d'Hermione, et leurs grands gestes inélégants montrent parfaitement les intentions et la mentalité du trio.

Severus hésite entre balancer un sort –la mort de masse le tente- ou voir la réaction d'Hermione.

.

oOo

.

« Eh, la re-noi !

-Finie, la tranquillité » soupire Hermione.

« Quoi ?

-C'est une plage privée » lance Hermione à voix haute, sans bouger de son transat, ni d'un centimètre. Ca ne les arrête pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, alors ?

-J'ai le droit d'y être, _moi_ » insiste Hermione en ramenant une main en arrière pour tenter de refermer son haut de bikini. La ficelle blanche lui échappe.

« Y a jamais personne, alors on vient comme on veut » ricane un d'eux.

« Sauf quand le propriétaire de la villa est présent et accompagné » lâche Hermione, profondément agacée. « Enfin, plutôt, vous devriez. Lucius n'est pas souple. Et comparé à mon fiancé, ce n'est rien » précise-t-elle en apercevant la silhouette quasi nue de son homme. « CHERI ! » s'exclame-t-elle, extatique.

« On se barre ! » panique le premier.

« Pourquoi ?

-Regarde-la ! A tous les coups son mec c'est un videur de boîte de nuit ! »

L'air paniqué se répand et les trois courent plus qu'ils ne marchent vers le muret qu'ils ont sauté pour entrer.

Severus observe, sourcil arqué et sourire aux lèvres, les types filer, et revient enfin vers sa belle avec son plateau de boissons fraîches et babioles à grignoter.

.

oOo

.

Après une petite heure de prise de soleil, Hermione rajuste enfin son haut de bikini et va faire des longueurs. Soigneusement planqué à l'ombre du parasol, Severus la regarde faire, un peu admiratif, avant de refermer son grimoire sur une plume neuve pour aller nager à ses côtés.

Il est temps de se consacrer –enfin- à des activités de saison.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Note de Cricri: jolie bluette... Mais quelles activités?

.

Note d'Aë : merci à ? et Cricri ^^ La fin est ouverte, dirons-nous ^^

.

.

Tu vois, quand le mélange n'est pas bien équilibré, je suis violet-gris moche plutôt que chocolat… _(J'espère juste que quand tu te trompes en mélangeant ton Nesquik il a pas la même couleur !)_ Aë : ben si justement.

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

-Mon teint est _atroce_. » Elle soupire. _(Je connais ça ! Je compatie tellement)_

.

Severus a l'image des deux beautés que sont les jeunes Gryffondors –la pâle rousse aux yeux verts et son incendiaire Hermione toute de chocolat à croquer- en maillots de bain minimalistes et assaillies par une foule de jeunes Moldus musclés. _(As-tu une vision perverse ou paniques-tu à l'idée qu'Hermione s'exhibe ? - mode macho xD)_

« Lucius a une plage privée au bas de sa villa de Brighton. » _(j'avais raison : mode macho activé :p)_

.

Lucius a entraîné Ginny dans les étages de la villa, et Severus n'a aucun doute sur leurs occupations actuelles. _(WHAT ?)_

.

Trois types –jeunes, musclés et probablement Moldus, vu l'environnement- approchent d'Hermione, et leurs grands gestes inélégants montrent parfaitement les intentions et la mentalité du trio. _(Des trous du c** ! ils vont prendre cher je sens xD)_

Severus hésite entre balancer un sort –la mort de masse le tente- ou voir la réaction d'Hermione. _( Le sort ! Le sort ! Le sort)_

.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, alors ?

-J'ai le droit d'y être, _moi_ » insiste Hermione en ramenant une main en arrière pour tenter de refermer son haut de bikini. La ficelle blanche lui échappe. _(Ça promet une situation cocasse :p)_

« Y a jamais personne, alors on vient comme on veut » ricane un d'eux. _(Il connait pas les Malfoy lui, je suppose d'ailleurs que Lucius n'est jamais tomber sur eux sinon y'aurait vraiment eu un meurtre de masse xD)_

.

« CHERI ! » s'exclame-t-elle, extatique. _(BASTON !)_

.

-Regarde-la ! A tous les coups son mec c'est un videur de boîte de nuit ! » _(Ah ah ah s'ils savaient mdr)_

.

Severus observe, sourcil arqué et sourire aux lèvres, les types filer, et revient enfin vers sa belle avec son plateau de boissons fraîches et babioles à grignoter. _(Oooh Severus serveur quoi ! Vilaine Hermione)_

.

Après une petite heure de prise de soleil, Hermione rajuste enfin son haut de bikini et va faire des longueurs. Soigneusement planqué à l'ombre du parasol, _(Voilà de quoi entretenir le mythe qu'il fond en plein soleil mdr)_ Severus la regarde faire, un peu admiratif, avant de refermer son grimoire sur une plume neuve pour aller nager à ses côtés.

Il est temps de se consacrer –enfin- à des activités de saison. _(FAIRE L'AMOUR DANS LA MER ! euh… pardon… Aller nager dans la mer ^^)_


End file.
